For many illumination applications in LED (light emitting diode) illumination or lighting, an important issue is the removal of heat generated from an LED lighting element of an LED chip. Traditionally, LED chips have been mounted on a metal substrate and the substrate is mounted on a heatsink with cooling fins. A fan can then be used to blow air over the heatsink fins to cool the LED chip.
However, due to the relatively large distance between the LED chip and the heatsink fins, the cooling efficiency is usually low. As a result, the LED junction operates at higher temperatures, which reduces the light output and lifetime of the LED chip.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an LED light device and method of more efficiently cooling the LED lighting element.